And So It Begins
by Quel F. Idium
Summary: The stories of seven little countries entering into the world. Meet the Italy brothers, America and Canada, Germany, Japan, and Greece when they just little boys and what life was like when they were young.
1. And So It Begins Prologue

_There were once two little brothers, descendents of the great Roman Empire. They lived separately and grew apart, only seeing each other every once in a while. They grew up very different. One lived in a big home, slaving away under his master's rule. But his master was kind and played beautiful music. He liked his master very much, and the other servant that lived there. His brother was ruled by a strong nation who always came home late and covered with injuries. But he was kind and loved the small country very much and raised the boy well._

_There were once two little brothers, discovered and surprising the rest of the world. One was taken by the strongest man in all of Europe and grew up under him, happy with his older brother. The man was very kind to his new brother and made him lots of toys to enjoy when he had to go away for a long time. The other brother was very shy, growing up with a very flirtatious brother. But he was also happy with his older sibling and enjoyed his company very much. The two would meet often, especially during times when their brothers were visiting each other._

_There was once a small, lonely boy that was raised by a very strong nation. He remembers very little of what happened in his past, but has never forgotten his big brother. The big brother only left his little brother when he had to go to war. But when he didn't, the two spent a lot of time together. The little brother met other small boys like himself when his older brother met with theirs. He was a good little boy._

_There was once a small, quiet boy found off the coast of Asia. Then came along a man who took in the small boy. They grew up happy, the older man enjoying the young boy's company. The days were good then. The small boy was taught to read and to write. The man was happy to see the little boy continue to grow stronger._

_There was once a small, defiant boy that lived with one of the strongest men in all of the Mediterranean. The boy did not like the man he lived with very much. He enjoyed whenever the very quiet, Arabic man joined them, however. The little boy always found many things in his homes; statues and odd formations made of stone. He enjoyed the company of felines, whenever he could find them._

_This small group of boys grew up to be very different from one another. But their beginnings were all similar; found and supported by bigger, stronger nations to help them grow. Their stories became history. And so their story begins..._

* * *

><p><strong>Quel:<strong> Hey, everyone. This is just a prologue so I can get my butt to it. These chapters will have a range of lengths, but each chapter will, most of the time, stick to one of the groups above. Hope to have a real chapter up soon. Until then, _Salut!_


	2. Welcome to the World! The Italy Brothers

Italy and Romano stood in front of the large wooden doors of their new master's house. The two were trembling lightly, Italy holding Romano's hand, Romano letting him reluctantly. They had no idea what would happen to them now. There grandfather had mysteriously disappeared and they were left to fend for themselves.

The doors slowly opened, revealing a tall, young and stern looking man before them. He shooed them inside where a young girl was sitting, looking expectantly at the new arrivals.

"Austria, they're adorable!" She cried, going up to the two and doting on them. Little Italy enjoyed the cooing while Romano rejected it. Austria huffed as his servants introduced themselves. Hungary looked over the two boys, noticing how dirty the two looked. Although they were now Austria's servants, they shouldn't have to look poor. "Wait just a moment," she said her finger gentle touching Italy's nose, causing him to giggle. She raced off to her room then.

The two brothers shifted uneasily now. They could feel the burning gaze of their master on them and it made them quite uncomfortable. It was then that Hungary returned, holding something pink and green in her arms.

"Get them washed up, Hungary. I don't want them getting dirt in my home," Austria said, turning away from the three. Hungary nodded happily and rushed the two away and drew a bath for them. When she was done, she placed the pink outfit on Romano and the green on Italy.

"Oh, you two look so cute! I'm glad I kept my dresses from when I was a little girl," she said. She patted the two boys on the head lovingly. "I know they're dresses now, but I'll fix them up so they'll be perfect for you two little men." Romano puffed at this, trying to make him look bigger and manlier. Hungary laughed and he deflated. "It will be so nice having you two around. It's been so troubling recently that Austria didn't know what to do!"

"Uh, Ms. Hungary," Italy's shrill voice said, "What are we going to be doing from now on?"

"Oh," she began. "I'm afraid it's no life of luxury. You see, we're servants, Italy. We take care of the house and do whatever Austria tells us. It's not the best life, but Austria's not mean and he doesn't demand much. Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

The two brothers looked at each other. They weren't sure if they really knew how to do anything other than art from their days during the Renaissance. But they would try—that is, Italy would try. Romano would be making trouble. "I guess we'll do what we can. Right, _fratello_?" Italy asked.

"Hmm? I'm not doing anything, Veneziano. If you want to do the chores, go for it," Romano then sat down, munching on a potato he'd snatched when they passed the kitchen. Hungary laughed.

"I'll go prepare your room. It's best you get some rest. Tomorrow's your first day on the job." Hungary left the bathing room then, leaving the two boys alone. They looked at each other again. Romano looked aloof, as if the situation they were in was nothing, while Italy looked worried. He had never worked before. And what if Austria decided he didn't want them? Where would they go? Many challenges would face the two brothers, but Italy wasn't so sure they were ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Quel: <strong>So, these chapters are probably going to be short. And also, HRE will _only_ show up in the Italy brothers' story. The one with Germany and Prussia is strictly _little_ Germany, not HRE (And yes, there is a difference). I like to say that when the H.R.E. collapsed, HRE lost all his memories. Prussia found him and took him in and when he woke up, he was Germany. And that's how I will write the story as. So it'll get a little confusing. But I hope you enjoy the story.

Up next, what happens to Canada and America when they are discovered? Stay tuned to find out (I feel like I'm an announcer on a T.V. show when I do that..)!


End file.
